Shampoo
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Seattle Grace was full of all kinds of staff. Some chose to fall in love with co-workers and some chose to fall in love with their patients. Emily Kovach, a not very well known nurse, picked the latter. Crossover with horror movie, Storm Warning. Jemily.


**Hi! I have no idea who might end up reading this, but oh well. This is just a part of my overactive imagination. The pairing is brought to you by me and my sister, who is also a writer on here. Jimmy Stone is from an Australian horror movie called "Storm Warning", and we already know that the lovely Emily Kovach is from Grey's Anatomy. **

**I own nothing, just this silly little prompt.**

_**Shampoo**_

There were many things that Jimmy Stone loved about America, and one of them was sitting next to him. His girlfriend taught him everything that he needed to know about the foreign country and then some.

Their relationship started out rocky. Jimmy was admitted to Seattle Grace after an incident with his older brother occurred, just as they were porting into Seattle. The incident wasn't very serious, but it did call for an excessive amount of stitching and bandages. Said patient, however, he was the real problem. He was known to be hardheaded back at home, and there was _no _denying that one. Not only was he stubborn when it came to eating, but it was almost as if he didn't want to be helped.

Despite this, Nurse Emily Kovach did all that she could do with her patient. She made sure that he was well looked after, even if that meant sleep deprivation for her. Given all of the time that she put into looking after him, it was no wonder that the two of them fell in love.

Jimmy and his older brother Brett originally came to Seattle after learning that their only living relatives lived in that particular city. Now that their good for nothing, abusing father was dead, they had a chance to learn what the real world was like. They might as well have been living under a rock their whole lives; the brothers knew nothing of society or morals. Jimmy and Brett may have been in their latter twenties, but mentally they were no more than six years old.

This was one of the main reasons why Emily wanted to become Jimmy's personal nurse. She had a connection with any of her patients either way, but she didn't trust just any nurse with him. The nurse even broke hospital protocol for her patient, no visitors past 9 o'clock at night? Brett never left his younger brother's side.

It wasn't long before Jimmy was dispatched from the hospital. He and Brett went to stay with their relatives, but that wasn't the last Emily heard from him. Turned out that Emily lived in the same neighborhood as the one that the Stone boys would be staying in. The younger of the two had a growing crush on his nurse, and it was all history from the moment he asked her out on a date.

Two months into the making of their relationship, neither of them could have been happier. Jimmy was learning about everything between which flavored smoothies were better, and what all entailed with being a boyfriend. He still had a lot to learn, but Emily was proud of his progress thus far. They had moved in together rather quickly into their relationship but, then again, nothing was done slow in this relationship.

-0-

Jimmy loved many things about Emily. Her bubbly giggles, her wide smiles, he even loved the way her hair smelt. The sandy blonde had horrible nightmares about his life prior to meeting his girlfriend. Just the comfort of holding her in his arms made it all better. Emily's long brown hair would tickle his face, a sweet scent of strawberries shooting up his nostrils.

Unlike any other man that the nurse dated, this one was different. For one, he acted like a great big cat. From basking in the sunlight and purring at the most simple interactions between the two of them, Jimmy was always entertaining.

One Monday evening after a fairly long shift at work, Emily was ready for a nice hot bath and some old Britney Spears hits. Other than her Aunt Bennie, Jimmy was the _only _one that knew that bubblegum pop music always cheered her up, especially Britney Spears.

The nurse was greeted by Jimmy almost instantaneously as she opened up her front door. He had seen her pull up in their driveway and waited at the front door for her to get in the house.

Emily squeaked as she was scooped up and greeted with an eager kiss.

"Hi," she began with a sweet smile.

"Hi. Have a good day at work?" the sandy blonde asked, his Aussie accent thick with excitement.

"It was tiring," the nurse sighed melodramatically. This prompted her boyfriend to kiss her again. "But it's better now that I'm home with you," she added, beaming a smile.

"Bath time?" Jimmy suggested with a hopeful smile. Despite all of his cat-like qualities, he could give a puppy dog pout like the best of them. His girlfriend rarely ever said no to the puppy dog pout.

"Only if you don't mind me being in control of the iPod again," Emily replied, snuggling into the sandy blonde's neck.

The Australian carried the brunette into the bathroom set her down on the sink counter. From there, she plugged their bathtub up and started filling it up with hot water.

By the time that the tub was full and the room was echoing with music, Jimmy and Emily were sharing a feather-like kiss. As they pulled apart, a purr was rumbling in the sandy blonde's throat. His girlfriend giggled as he nibbled at her earlobe and continued to purr.

"You always smell like strawberries," Jimmy whispered with a child-like grin illuminating his adorable features.

The brunette passed him a flirty smile. "You make it seem like a bad thing, sweetie."

"It's not," the sandy blonde added, his accent growing thick again, "I like the way you smell."

Emily padded over to the bathtub and grabbed her shampoo. "Here it is," she replied jokingly, "would you like to try it?"

"Sure!" Jimmy spoke with a happy glint in his eyes. He took the bottle of Suave shampoo and popped the top to smell it. "Yup, that's your hair."

The brunette eyed her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow. "Somehow I don't trust you smelling my shampoo like that."

"Why? Does it taste exactly like strawberries?" the Aussie asked, all playfulness aside.

Emily stared at the sandy blonde. "Really? Remember the time you tried to eat my orange soap 'cause it smelt like oranges?"

Jimmy made a face. "It was kinda bitter."

"Not that I've tried shampoo before, but I'm guessing that you'll get the same effect that you got with the soap," the brunette replied, a little worried about her boyfriend. She understood that everything was new to him; back at home, the only thing he knew about was violence and growing weed. Still though, she was worried about what he could get himself into with a lack of knowledge.

"I still wanna try it. If it smells like you, it's gotta taste like you, right?"

Emily supported her face in the palm of her hands and shook her head. He just never learned, did he?

The sandy blonde put a dollop of shampoo on his finger and licked it. His expression turned from curious to disgust quite quickly as the taste registered on his tongue.

"Oh yuck!" Jimmy practically yelled as he hurried to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

The brunette let out a longer sigh and padded over to her boyfriend. "There, there, honey," she began quietly as she rubbed the Aussie's back.

Once he was finished, he turned around and pulled his girlfriend closer. "That was gross," he whined as he burrowed his face into her shoulder. "At least you taste like real strawberries…"

Emily chuckled to herself and kissed the sandy blonde's cheek. "I told you!"

The brunette nurse was the only person who could ever get this close to him. It was a comforting compensation for what he had dealt with back at home. Jimmy loved his girlfriend and nothing could ever make him change his mind about spending the rest of his life with her.

**A fluffy start to the week, yay! Reviews make the world go round! **


End file.
